narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ukyo Hara
Ukyo Hara, also known as The Herald of the Titans. His moniker, Herald of the Titans gives us an accurate definition of Ukyo's abilities. He also goes by Ukyo of the Shattered Sun because of the Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration technique. The Savior because of his high ideals and goals that he must attain in order to transcend humanity as a whole. His true moniker The Sage of the Physical Plane represents his abilities on the physical plane as mastering all five primary elements with relative ease. Ukyo is also a well-known figurehead and is very determined to keep the world from the threshold of chaos and to usher the salvation of mankind, and creation of a new, world united utopia. However, in order to reach this utopia, he must achieve a feat so arduous that it has only been replicated on one occasion and that undertaking is uniting the shinobi world for a single grander cause. This will aid in his ultimate goal of completely transcending humanity and taking it to a level beyond, which was considered unthinkable. That cause is to abolish and to completely wipe out all traces of Sargon's overwhelming influence. Once this task is completed, he will use his elemental abilities to create a utopian world in which all people will live under the golden rules, away from strife, famine, , crime and violence. In this utopian world, everything will by highly hierarchical and self sustained. It will become a world in which citizenship is not given out freely, but earned through hard work and contributing to this new society. Ukyo is the embodiment of the Physical plane and nearly reaching the Messianic plane according to Asu Rashoujin. These abilities were taught to him by the original hermit, the Sage of Enlightenment; Gaoh Minazuki. Even from a young age, Ukyo showed great potential to become a world leader, which was a trait rarely seen in these days. While training under the Sage of Enlightenment, Ukyo was selected by Gaoh to symbolize all aspects of the physical plane and to keep order and peace within the world. Little did Ukyo know that one of his earlier peers is doing the complete opposite and is trying to destroy the world for himself. This will cause an astounding level of conflict in the shinobi world. Over time, Ukyo developed complete mastery over the basic five elements, and was actually able to use three elements simultaneously albeit with some effort. Gaoh noticed this, and he then finally realized that Ukyo is ready to summon the Elemental Titans of Old. These titans are monstrous constructs that tower over all life. Each titan embodies one of the five basic elements and they are considered the purest form of each element they represent and nearly a limitless amount of potential if utilized correctly. The titans were once priests that trained under Gaoh before Asu Rashoujin. However, the training that they undertook showed Gaoh that the priests were power hungry and that they would be consumed by this eventually. Each priest was trained under their primary chakra affinity and was trained until they could use the full extent of each element. With all of this power, the priests struggled to keep it under checked and they began to take a dark overtone. Gaoh being the Sage of the Seven Existential Planes, he decided that in order to save humanity and themselves, they would have to be sealed away. Over time, the sealed priests power would grow exponentially until, their human form was lost and they would become monstrous titans of epic proportions. Personality Observance of a Messiah Openness. Generous. Clear thoughts. All of these and more are typical descriptions that are used by those who know Ukyo. As by birth Ukyo was a natural leader he will constantly strive to help his fellow man. Ukyo has always been accepting of different cultures far and wide, for one shall not harbor any ill will against anyone who hasn't had the chance to offer their first impression. Ukyo always strives to teach others the way of''' Golden Alignment', for he believes that harmony is absolute and it is a necessary key for enlightenment. Throughout the life of the sage, Ukyo has always taken things to seriously, however, this is because of his fate, to become the savior of the shinobi world. In his teenage years, some would say that he suffers from a case of narcissism. Similar to Gaoh Minazuki, Ukyo is someone skilled greatly with "outside" knowledge, and yet still has the individuality to seek for truth in the world far too great to be understood. Background Academy Years Even at a young age, Ukyo displayed an extraordinary amount of talent. At the age of nine Ukyo towered above his peers in every display of intellect, strategy, and basic shinobi skills, Ukyo was a perfect shinobi in every sense of the word. As noted by his schoolmates, Ukyo was very unobtrusive however, his charismatic nature lead him to be the top graduate of his class. Basic shinobi trials to become a chunin were merely child’s play compared to his ideals. While at the academy Ukyo had met many enemies and friends as well. One of the people whom respected Ukyo the most was childhood friend Titus. Titus was from the Ohiro clan and the clan was arguably the largest of its time. Titus was the friend that took Ukyo out from his reticence and caused him to become more extroverted. During his short time at the academy, Ukyo often questioned his reason for existence and often times wondering what his purpose in life was. Ukyo often spent his moments of pondering near a small ravine, this is also a very memorable area as Ukyo and Titus used to spar here in their younger years. Finding the Sage of Enlightenment Upon graduating, Ukyo was traveling in the Land of Shrines until he came upon the ancient temple of Thesmophoros. While wandering aimlessly through the temple Ukyo had met the Sage of Enlightenment-Gaoh Minazuki who was reflecting, and from there it was destiny. Ukyo had mustered up the courage to speak with the sage and to ask for guidance and with that, Ukyo had selected his path. He had found the reason for his existence. Gaoh trained Ukyo in the way of enlightenment for 15 years. For Ukyo, this training was nothing like the academy, and throughout that time frame, he found it hard pressed to continue on. However, with great perseverance Ukyo had completed all the trials that Gaoh had given him and from that point Gaoh had carefully chosen Ukyo to be the representation of the Physical Plane just as he selected Asu Rashoujin for the Astral Plane. Messiah of the Hara Clan As for the mortal history of the Hara clan, it is said that the clan was founded by a pristine man by the name of Ukyo. Ukyo was endowed with the powers of harmony though means that the current clan does not know, but it is said that the powers of the clan were awakened in Ukyo's 20 year journey across the lands, traveling between all the places of the world and gaining more knowledge of the Tao by which the world followed, and then applying that Tao to his own personal De. Ukyo found that the world was out of balance, and that it was approaching a time of great destruction. It is said among the shinobi world that Ukyo, dressed in robes of white and black, had unlocked all the secrets of Harmony within his own rhythmic being, unlocking both the secrets of eternal life, prosperity, and foresight. So great was Ukyo but an illusion. Ukyo saw his clan, and he saw the dark side that could come from harmony. The power his clansmen unlocked where sometimes beyond their control, and in some Harmony turned to Chaos, and entropy began to rip them apart from within. The skies themselves darkened on the day that Ukyo had to kill one of his own clansmen, who had gone made with rage brought on by a greed for power. Appearance Presence of the Chosen One Ukyo's appearance is anything but average. Like in his younger hears, Ukyo’s hair is very long and frazzled, and of course it’s a standard shade of raven, being roughly spiked with some points of it extending below his chin. Ukyo’s physical appearance is very intimidating standing roughly 190cm (6’8) in height and with his 20 year expedition; Ukyo has achieved a “ripped” muscle definition. His face has a very monotone appearance, which is only deepened by his solid azure eyes that come off as being emotionless to some people. Ukyo wears all black garbs. His shirt is a light gray that looks something like a faded shade of black. This shirt features a collar that extends up to cover about half of his neck, and its long sleeves cover his entire arm. Ukyo wears loose, black shozoku pants that allow for excellent movement. Unlike most ninja, Ukyo does not wear open two shinobi sandals, but instead he wears black boots that have metal cuffs across the top of the shoe to protect his feet within. Ukyo also carries a black and white ninjaken katana on his back that he utilizes as his primary close-range weapon. Ukyo carries a small shuriken and kunai holster, around which is wrapped his Manriki-gusari chain. Abilities Savior of the Shinobi World The moniker Herald of the Titans is by no means an unpretentious name; however it accurately describes the abilities of Ukyo Hara nearly word for word. As you may know by now Ukyo represents the Physical Plane of Existence, and therefore aligns his inheritance with his abilities as a summon-nin. As the embodiment of the Physical Plane of Existence, Ukyo has the potential to become one of the most powerful shinobi to ever exist in this realm, surpassing even the self proclaimed god of shinobi. Throughout his life, Ukyo has been continually growing as a person and in skill as well. On one occasion, Ukyo had fought against a platoon of shinobi in the village Fu-Ma No Sato in which he halted all incoming attack by only expelling his chakra which caused a great amount of fear and despair in his attackers. In his current state, Ukyo is capable of elemental manipulation on an all-encompassing scale. However, Ukyo focuses mainly on rearranging the battlefield with his titans. Under the training of Gaoh, Ukyo has been taught low-level Gushkin-banda techniques as well to combine with his summoning techniques. As a result, Ukyo has managed to transcend beyond the term “shinobi” and he is now trying to ascend even further to become the second Sage of Enlightenment by achieving mastery over the Messianic Plane as well as his current Physical Plane. Chakra Proficiency Harmony of the Physical Plane As the embodiment of the Physical Plane, Ukyo’s chakra reserves are actually ordinary for a shinobi his age. However, with his mastery over the Physical Plane, his unique chakra is able to compensate for any technique that derives itself from the Physical Plane which would encompass virtually all jutsu used by shinobi today. Unfortunately, this excludes special kekkei genkai or innate spiritual abilities. Ukyo has a supernatural level chakra control. During his time in the Tranquil Wasteland, Ukyo split a lake with sheer will power to locate a long forgotten ziggurat that was said to be submerged. Ukyo has also displayed remarkable abilities to go as far as manipulating natural lighting, a rare technique in the shinobi world. Ukyo is also proficient at summoning his titans of old, which in some case cost nearly ten times as much chakra to summon in comparison to other summoned creatures. But even at these levels, Ukyo’s chakra is rarely affected by the demanding level of summoning that he is predisposed to. Ukyo is able to effectively use the minimal amount of chakra to perform advanced techniques. Even with elemental techniques, Ukyo is able to harness physical plane energy and natural energy and to imbue them into his own techniques to increase their strength, size and effectiveness. The Militant Messiah Akin to the Sage of Enlightenment, Ukyo is well versed in the The Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits in which Ukyo is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Ukyo is able to comprehend his enemy’s stratagem, and then he will be able to locate their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. During his 20 year venture across the shinobi world, Ukyo was nicknamed the one-man army due to his physical capabilities. In one instance, Ukyo traveled to the Valley of the Moon and met a shinobi stronghold of over a 30 highly skilled warriors in which he defeated them all using taijutsu alone. This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Ukyo was considered a terror on the battlefield, decimating all opponents enemy single-handedly and with near uncanny finesse. After his mastery of the Physical Plane, Ukyo is able to add his elemental affinities to his Defensive Arts of the Heavenly Hermits. All of the abilities above make Ukyo Hara matchless at taijutsu. Ninjutsu Virtuoso of the Elements Before becoming the embodiment of the Physical Plane, Ukyo was once very proficient with the and was actually capable of manipulating natural lightning albeit with some difficulties. With his mastery over the lightning element, Ukyo was known for a time as Ukyo of the Shattered Sun. Ukyo also has since gained access to all five elements and he uses them all with great expertise. However, he still uses his lightning element more than the others. Ukyo is currently working on combing two more elements to create new releases. As with the mastery of all of the principle elements Ukyo is able to summon his titans and amalgamate with them to become the embodiment of each particular element. For example, after agglutinating with the titan of water Oceanus, Ukyo is able to part seas, a an ability that's been lost for ages, and is practically immune to other water release jutsu. He is even able to combine three or more elements to create new profound techniques and is able to influence the entirety of the shinobi world with his techniques. Ukyo also posses the profound ability to combine all five elements albeit for a short time. This is the first time in shinobi history that a single shinobi has been capable of combining all five nature transformations. Over time, Ukyo has become the most renowned shinobi that utilizes all five elements with ease and even take them a step beyond conventional mastery. This step is called elemental embodiment, in which Ukyo becomes the primogenitor for elemental jutsu. Gushkin-banda Techniques Under Gaoh’s tutelage, Ukyo has gained an enormous amount of insight and knowledge of the Gushkin-banda techniques. Ukyo applies these techniques to his own arsenal. However since these techniques are extremely difficult to use in the physical plane, Ukyo rarely uses them as the amount of chakra needed surpasses his own. The techniques Gushkin-banda: Demogorge, Gushkin-banda: Namaru, and Gushkin-banda: Avatamsaka has been utilized by Ukyo before. These techniques mainly focus on the metaphysical scope of jutsu and, advanced spiritual manipulation and also includes the Physical Plane, the Astral Plane, the Casual Plane, the Akashic Plane, the Mental Plane, the Messianic and the Buddhaic plane. Gaoh is able to mold these fundamental forces much like a common place shinobi can mold the element their chakra nature. Herald of the Titans Summoning has always been Ukyo’s favorite aspect of being a shinobi. Even before joining the ninja academy, Ukyo was always fond of summon-nin and what they could bring to the fight. Ukyo always believed that being a summon-nin would drastically change the momentum of a battle. Now, years later Ukyo has lived up the role as a summon-nin and gained the title “Herald of the Titans” as a testament to his strength. Ukyo’s summons are by far the some of the most powerful and memorable creatures in the shinobi world. There are few shinobi far and wide who has survived an encounter with Ukyo’s titans. Nearly each titan is comparable to the strength of a . There are titans in Ukyo’s arsenal that surpass the strength of a tailed beast and possibly the strength of a stabilized Susanoo. Not only are his titans powerful, their size is gargantuan even comparable to the size of the or in sheer size. Bukijutsu Ukyo is very well versed in the art of using ninja tools. However, Ukyo has come to enjoy using spears as his form of weaponry. Ukyo uses his spears in the form of ''yarijutsu, the art of the straight spear, and naginatajutsu (or simply naginata), the art of the curved spear. Each art was practiced in accordance with innumerable styles, and there are sub specializations centered upon the use of all the various types of long and short spears and javelins. Ukyo utilizes a total of several different spears in which they are stowed in a scroll kept on Ukyo’s back. Each of these spears utilize a special ability steering towards the elemental side. Intelligence Master Strategist Ukyo, much like his enemy Asu, recognizes that opportunity exists in the unknown. After a strategy has been laid out, how well those plans can incorporate the inevitable unknowns that arise, determines the odds of success. Strategies have to operate in a dynamic environment where people, processes, and events can come into play in an unpredictable fashion. Adaptability is a powerful tool for working with uncertainty. A genius is someone who is able to think at such a high order that he/she comes up with a unique and original idea that elevates the thinking of humanity to the next level. They are able to come up with insights or eureka moments that have a universal effect. Such people are our greatest inventors, artists, musicians, scientists and philosophers. They inspire others and transform the thinking or paradigm of the worldview in profound ways. No matter which level of intelligence a person predominantly is, everyone has access to the genius level in different degrees. This is where Ukyo stands as the Messiah of the Shinobi world. The Knowledge Beyond Comprehension The idea of men in general about love and about wisdom is that they are like something hovering and floating in thin air or ether or like what exhales from something of this kind. Scarcely anyone believes that they are really and actually substance and form. Even those who recognize that they are substance and form still think of the love and the wisdom as outside the subject and as issuing from it. For they call substance and form that which they think of as outside the subject and as issuing from it, even though it be something hovering and floating; not knowing that love and wisdom are the subject itself, and that what is perceived outside of it and as hovering and floating is nothing but an appearance of the state of the subject in itself. There are several reasons why this has not hitherto been seen, one of which is, that appearances are the first things out of which the human mind forms its understanding, and these appearances the mind can shake off only by the exploration of the cause; and if the cause lies deeply hidden, the mind can explore it only by keeping the understanding for a long time in spiritual light; and this it cannot do by reason of the natural light which continually withdraws it. Seven Crystalline Frequencies As the vibration of our Earth becomes more defined within this realm, so the highest level of crystal definition will change, as new crystals migrate to the surface of the planet and are ‘discovered,’ and more known crystals become more highly charged with the ‘Phi’ activation. The ‘Seven’ contain for each individual a unique combination of millions of woven strands. EACH human being’s combination is unique... even if they have the same crystals representing the same positions in the seven levels. When there is a specific window of combinations achieved of an individual - as their DNA is constantly changing in subtle ways, and therefore the crystalline strands being re-woven - so more of humanity will fall within the window of receptivity of the Hieroaten sphere, gaining access to this manifesting synapse and thus be called into greater Presence. However much more than just the Hieroaten is involved. That is only one manifesting complex or condition now opening to prepare humanity for Numis’OM. There are many internal processes within the individual as the Lotus Loci1 continue to form and evolve within the human body! They ‘feed’ on the woven (and constantly re-forming) crystalline strands of the DNA. Quotes *(To the masses)"Our challenge is unify the inner and the outer, to find our integrity again. We have to creatively resolve, especially within ourselves, the tension between the disparate elements. Standard views will have to be considerably extended, and the esoteric themes will have to be developed into considerably more detail." *Drop the idea of becoming someone, because you are already a masterpiece. You cannot be improved. You have only to come to it, to know it, to realize it. *The realm of consciousness is much vaster than thought can grasp. When you no longer believe everything you think, you step out of thought and see clearly that the thinker is not who you are. *Man is asleep. Man does not have real consciousness or will at all. Man is not free. For man, everything just happens. However, man can become conscious and find man’s real place, as a human being, in creation but this requires a profound inner transformation Trivia *Ukyo Hara, is my third character since 2009, slow progress I know, but so much goes into them. *Ukyo is the second student to be revealed. Asu and himself are both striving to achieve mastery in the messianic plane. *Ukyo titans, they are akin to tailed beasts however they are much more larger. *Ukyo's wishes to fight Asu Rashoujin and to completely eradicate the Sargon organization however, he cannot do it alone. *According to Asu's Databook' **Asu's favorite words are "Savior" and "Covenant". **Asu's favorite food is or any food that involves pinapples, either it is raw or cooked. **His favorite hobby is leading the shinobi world into a unified sovereignty under his complete command. He also spends his time creating his utopia using his Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World technique. **His favorite quote is: “Our deepest calling is not to grow in our knowledge of God. It is to make disciples. Our knowledge will grow -- the Holy Spirit, Jesus promised, will guide us into all truth. But that's not our calling, it is His. Our calling is to prepare the world for Christ's return. The world is not ready yet. And so, we go about introducing a dying world to the Savior of Life. Anything we do toward our own growth must be toward that end.”-Jeffrey Bryant Category:SahaTo Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters